Talk:Here Lies the Abyss
Fears of the Dreamers side quest The side quest isnt about companion fears or solving riddles. http://uk.ign.com/wikis/dragon-age-inquisition/Fears_of_the_Dreamers Kantraah (talk) 12:49, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, you're right, I'd gotten it mixed up with the graveyard area with the companions' fears. I've fixed it now. LadyAeducan (talk) 01:21, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Attribute bonses Should be recounted. I kept track and ended up with: 1 dex, 1 con, 2 mag, 2 cun, 2 str, 2 will. Might not be relevant, but I'm a Human Warrior Champion with a Diplomatic Hawke and Stroud. :Thanks, I'll check this again. LadyAeducan (talk) 01:22, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Varric's approval Can anyone confirm or deny that Varric disapproves of leaving Hawke behind, even if you told the Keep he and Hawke were enemies? Swordwitch (talk) 23:20, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Warden Ally The page should be more specific on who the warden ally is gonna be. I didn't play DA:O, yet I got Stroud. So is the ally chosen randomly, or is it fixed? Also Stroud/Warden ally and Hawke becoming stunned in the battle thing happens in PS4 as well. I just battled the boss and both of them were stunned from the start without ever recovering. 14:50, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Who the "Warden Ally" is depends on choices you made in DA:O, the default is Stroud but it can also be Alistair or Loghain. Lulzes (talk) 18:00, February 13, 2015 (UTC) If Alistair is King, he can't be the warden, as he has plot elsewhere in DA:I. If Loghain died in DA:O, obviously he can't be the warden. I think to get Alistair, I think he just has to survive DA:O without being king (banished drunk, Anora rules alone, or Ritual completed.) I imagine in order to get Loghain, either he has to NOT be the one to kill the archdemon, or the ritual with Morrigan must be completed. Ironically, Spiders Just to show Bioware has a somewhat twisted sense of humor, in the area with the stuffed animal for the "Fears of the Dreamers" side quest, when I popped up tactical view to see what the name of it was (all the spiders have different names), it was "Ironically, Spiders" (talk) 03:33, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Loot from Aspect After I killed him, I briefly saw a loot drop on the platform, but it went to the cutscene before I could investigate. Is this just random drop is there anything significant there? DaBarkspawn (talk) 06:25, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Introductory videos "It is useful to, soon after this quest completes, to create a new character of any type and re-watch the introductory videos as they give a somewhat different version of the events in the Fade" Can someone explain a bit further what this means? What exactly is different? (talk) 22:44, April 8, 2015 (UTC) : I would but it is a spoiler. DaBarkspawn (talk) 02:10, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :: Quest articles by default have spoilers in them, so that is not an issue; it would be much better to explain the differences in the article rather than make a cryptic suggestion to go make a new character. -- 02:29, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::: I ran through this quest again and then immediately created a new character, just to make sure I got it right. I've updated the notes. DaBarkspawn (talk) 07:19, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Note: Whoever is chosen will likely die Curious; anyone ever known the chosen one to survive ? I reckon there's no indication that they ever survive. Unless someone is hoping to have them return in a future episode. Also, interesting. Even though Varric was part of the gang of four in the Fade, Hawke still asks the Inquisitor to say goodbye for him, plus when we are out Varric is asking where Hawker is. Surely his memories of the Fade hadn't been taken too ? (talk) 18:57, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :As to the first part, I think this is just the scriptwriters holding an option in their pocket. If they want to do something with the survivor, they can and if not, well I guess they are dead. As for the second part, that's just a bug. DaBarkspawn (talk) 19:44, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Possible Error Sera slightly approves of, "I could use another ally.", in my game. It says so on the screen. (talk) 09:25, April 11, 2017 (UTC) "Trying to justify the Wardens as being misled will cause Solas to disapprove and Blackwall to approve, if present." Well... in my game I've received no approval from Blackwall for that, even though he was there, but I did get some from Dorian who was also there. (talk) 19:57, April 26, 2017 (UTC) :Solas disapproved for me even though he wasn't around. Weird thing. -- (talk) 14:53, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Main Courtyard: Special I spared Wardens before If you decided to spare the first group of Wardens you came across (told them to fall back), you'll get a special dialogue option "I spared Wardens before!" in the main courtyard, with the hint "Some Wardens may seem reason. Innocent Wardens may be spared". Does this make any difference later, besides the additional cut-scene? -- (talk) 15:05, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Game Files On of the game files : Name : DA3//DesignContent//Characters//Adamant//ada_fad_puzzle_divine Has this text regarding Justinia in the Fade. Note the age is in Hexadecimal, so it's 3x16+2x1 = 50. Still FAR younger than Queen Elizabeth ;) CharacterName : The Divine Adamant Fade Puzzle Gender : Female CharacterDescription : This is a memory of the Divine that plays in the Fade, like a recording. It should sound just like normal Divine Justinia. Any lines that need processing will be marked in text. SpeechPattern : Accent : Orlesian Race : Human Appearance : An elderly woman. Dressed in the garb of the Divine. CharacterArchetype : CharacterType : Minor TTSVoice : QueenElizabeth22k_HQ SubCharacters : Voices : AgeRange : 32 IsPlayer : False VOEligible : True Two other files: DA3//DesignContent//Characters//Adamant//ada_fad_divine_spirit and da3//DesignContent//Characters//Adamant//ada_fad_divine Have this content: LevelObjectID : Spirit Divine (ada_fad_divine_spirit) / Visage of the Divine (ada_fad_divine) CharacterName : Spirit Divine (ada_fad_divine_spirit) / Visage of the Divine (ada_fad_divine) Gender : Female CharacterDescription : A glowing representation of the Divine-- the woman who was the pontiff of the Chantry until she was killed in the Prologue by the great blast. Or was she? Whether this representation is just a spirit pretending to be her or the Divine's actual ghost is unclear. In the plot, she acts as the kind and compassionate guide for the player through the dream world of the Fade. Light processing on her lines -- she should be ever so slightly unearthly, but not totally obvious, like a ghost or demon. Visually, she will have a VERY faint aura, enough to debate, not enough to make it obvious. SpeechPattern : The Divine is the pontiff of the Chantry, a woman who is pious, compassionate and kind. We should hear this in her voice. Accent : French Race : Human Appearance : A glowing representation of the Divine. She looks just like the Divine that was killed in the Prologue, but she looks to be a being of light now. CharacterArchetype : CharacterType : Medium TTSVoice : Rachel22k_HQ SubCharacters : Voices : AgeRange : 32 IsPlayer : False VOEligible : True